


Secret Surprise

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Carlos likes surprising TK, M/M, Relaxing, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Tarlos - Freeform, Valentine's Day, a little bit of smut, just a hint of smut, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Carlos has a surprise for TK, just what kind of surprise is a surprise though?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Secret Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt “massage” on my good things happen bingo card, thanks for the prompt @officer-highway :) i thought i would start off as a text message between them for fun since i was writing this on my phone so I hope you like it.

babe 💕💓💕: Hey, TK, whatcha doin?

boyfriend ✨: umm, just finished a call, with my dad, what’s up?

babe 💕💓💕: Well, there’s something special I have planned for you...

boyfriend ✨: WHAT! WHY? am i missing an anniversary? oh god asdffkdskks

babe 💕💓💕: No, TK. It’s just because I love you and need you to come home. ;)

boyfriend ✨: oh okay 😅.

babe 💕💓💕: So when can I expect you?

boyfriend ✨: in ummm 15 mins?

babe 💕💓💕: good, oh and TK, where something you can easily take off...

boyfriend ✨: CARLOS!

boyfriend ✨: HEY ANSWER ME!

boyfriend ✨: YoU sUck!!!

TK growled at his phone and realized he should have just done as he was told because he was wasting precious time. His body was a bit sore though, and he was for quite some time but he was fighting through the pain. He definitely needed to relax so he tried to think of what Carlos could have possibly that he decided to surprise him with. He made it over in 20 minutes and gave him a text to know he was there and now he answered with, “Good, come upstairs but be sure to follow the rose petals...”

TK looked down and saw them lead the way upstairs and directly to the bedroom. “Carlos?” TK questioned softly but instead, he found a note. that read, “Hey darling, please take off your clothes, and bring this bottle of sparkling apple cider with you to the bathroom...”

TK squeaked to himself and was shaking his head as he was stripping down leaving a trail of his clothes to the bathroom. And when he arrived in the bathroom there was his boyfriend already in a water full of bubbles on the edge of the tub was chocolate covered strawberries. “Be careful, not to drop the strawberries but come in, you’re getting a massage, I know how much you’ve been hurting...” Carlos demanded a bit, beckoning him to get in. It was right then and there that TK knew he couldn’t hide anything from his boyfriend. He never felt so loved before and having someone so protective of TK, had the firefighter start to feel safe with the police officer. They were one, together, learning and sometimes they didn’t even need words. TK could have sworn he hid how he was feeling but leave it to Carlos to just _know_.

“My shoulders hurt,” TK mumbled a bit, not able to say anything else as soon as he was entering the bath and leaning back into Carlos’ arms. Carlos instantly started to massage him, doing one hell of a job almost instantaneously because he loved to touch the firefighter, loved to feel every inch of him underneath his fingertips. He gently massaged as TK stiffened a bit against him leaning his head back to look at him with a bit of a cheesy smile. “Feels so good, babe.” He cooed with a soft moan afterward. “Don’t stop, please.” He added in a purr.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Carlos whispered against his ear. “So, do you like the surprise?” He asked curiously reaching with one hand to offer TK a strawberry and feeding him it.

“Mhm, oh god, that’s good.” TK said with a mouthful, “What did I do to deserve this?” He asked curiously.

“It’s kinda sad you forgot tomorrow is Valentine’s day.” Carlos pouted.

“I didn’t forget, it’s just tomorrow.” TK looked up at Carlos and softly bit his chin. “Our first Valentine’s Day...” He smirked as he exhaled softly feeling absolutely wonderful.

“I like to plan ahead, besides who knows what will happen tomorrow...” Carlos shrugged a little.

“I planned a date night,” TK said in a whisper trying not to bust, he had so much planned and it was all a surprise. He’s never done anything like this since, well...

“Well, aren’t you perfect?” Carlos sighed nestling TK’s neck as his hands slipped a bit down towards his hips and teasingly moved over to his stomach and held him close. “So perfect.” He murmured.

TK breathed in deeply, growling against Carlos’s ear reminding him how much he loved when he wrapped himself around him like that. He then was guiding his hand down even further letting him grasp around his length. “Babe,” He urged Carlos on, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Carlos whispered lowly, starting to kiss his neck, sucking softly, and slowly stroking him. “I hope you’re feeling better.” He teased giving him a slight poke with his other hand...

“So. Much. Better.” TK was turning himself around in Carlos's arms with ease.

_The best surprise ever._

**Author's Note:**

> TBC with another prompt...


End file.
